Traditional hair-styling products on the cosmetic market appear in various forms.
They range anywhere from solutions, foams, gels, creams, waxes, mousses, sprays, serums, to aerosols and can impart a variety of levels of protection (or damage) to the hair depending on the state of the hair and the components of the product. These types of products often include water soluble film-forming polymers. Depending on the chemical make-up of these polymers, they may be either soluble in water, or they may be water insoluble polymers which are made water soluble via various chemical modifications, such as neutralization. Solutions comprising these polymers tend to be viscous, i.e. as the concentration of the polymer increases, viscosity builds up rapidly. Translated to styling applications, as the solvent evaporates, the polymer solution becomes thicker on the hair surface, resulting in a sticky or tacky film. These products also tend to exhibit problems with product spreadability, hair manageability, and low degree of humidity resistance which is particularly a problem in hot and humid locations.
Latex polymers have been used in cosmetic products, for example, to provide extended-wear properties to the cosmetic product (e.g. mascara, eyeliner, nail polish) into which they are formulated. Some known compositions include one latex polymer.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,929 describes a composition comprising a dispersion of a latex film former, optionally with a plasticizer, and a non-film-forming particle not capable of being film-formed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,374 describes a composition comprising cationic polymers, a surfactant, and an anionic latex. U.S. Pat. No. 7,740,832 describes a composition comprising at least one non-latex polymer and an anionic, cationic or amphoteric fixing polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,721 describes a composition comprising a latex particle. U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0089490 A1 describes a composition comprising a water-dispersible styling polymer and a gel-forming polymer.
Although latex polymers have been used in some cosmetic products, there are special considerations for the use of latex in aerosol and non-aerosol spray products, namely that stability and firm-forming abilities must be maintained in a platform that is sprayable. There is thus a need for such a product.